


Fictober- Dia 31- ¿Asustado yo?

by No_time_for_names



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Fictober 2019, Secret Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: -Asustado Potter. -- ¿Asustado yo? --Me lo pareces. --Malfoy estoy hablando de algo serio. –-Y yo tengo trabajo que hacer. –Harry no sabe donde esta su hijo y ocupa algo de ayuda de Draco. Después de todo sus hijos siempre están juntos. Mas juntos de lo que Harry se imagina.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 21





	Fictober- Dia 31- ¿Asustado yo?

**Author's Note:**

> Cuatro días tarde pero termine el fictober.

\- ¿Asustado Potter? - 

\- ¿Asustado yo? - 

-Me lo pareces. - 

-Malfoy estoy hablando de algo serio. – 

-Y yo tengo trabajo que hacer. – 

Draco siguió caminando por su oficina, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía como Harry lo perseguía acusándolo de algo sin pruebas reales. Ohh. Un deja vu. 

-Por favor, mi hijo lleva meses sin aparecer. - 

-Tu hijo ya es un adulto. - 

-Acaba de cumplir los dieciocho, apenas es un adulto, necesito saber dónde está, y tú lo sabes. – 

-Potter te repito que tu hijo es un adulto y que si se fue es por decisión suya y nada tengo que ver en tus problemas familiares. - 

Draco trato de cerrar la puerta de su oficina, pero Harry la detuvo, en sus ojos se miraba desesperación y preocupación, el corazón de Draco se estrujo un poco, conocía de antaño la sensación de vivir preocupado por la familia. 

-Se que tu hijo tampoco está en la ciudad. - 

-A diferencia tuya yo si se dónde está mi hijo. - 

\- ¿Tu hijo esta con el mío? - 

Draco rodo los ojos, obviamente estaban juntos. 

-Potter acabas con mi paciencia. - 

-Por favor te lo pido como padre. - 

Draco dejo salir un suspiro cansado, no podía decir que no, si el estuviera en el lugar de Potter también estaría desesperado. Aun cuando una parte del sentía que Potter solo estaba tratando de volverlo loco. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que no supiera donde estaba su propio hijo? 

-Están en el mundo muggle. - 

-No está ahí, buscamos su nombre en todas las documentaciones, no aparece. - 

Draco miro con cierta impaciencia a Potter, de verdad lo estaba tratando de volver loco. 

\- ¿Con que nombre lo estás buscando? - 

-Albus Severus Potter. - 

Harry miraba con confusión a Draco, ¿Con que otro nombre debería buscar a su hijo? Draco se masajeaba las cienes con desesperación. 

\- ¿Intentaste con Albus Severus Malfoy? - 

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - 

Draco estaba teniendo una jaqueca horrible. Era verdad que él no había asistido a la ceremonia, pero la simple idea de que Harry Potter no se hubiera enterado en lo absoluto le parecía estúpida e imposible 

-Entiendes porque pienso que los Gryffindor son idiotas ¿no? - 

Harry se miraba enojado, confundido y dispuesto a atacar a Malfoy en cuanto este terminara de explicar lo que necesitaba saber. Draco miraba a Harry, ¿Acaso era posible que no supiera nada? 

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Malfoy. - 

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado. Esto debía ser una broma.! ¡Era su hijo! Tenía que saberlo, Albus había dicho que el en persona le daría la noticia a toda su familia, al menos que solo lo dijera para que Scorpius no insistirá en ir el mismo a dar la noticia. Ese pequeño manipulador les había mentido. Al menos era un digno Slytherin. Draco tomo una respiración onda. 

\- ¿Tu hijo siquiera te dijo que se casó? - 

Harry se quedó pálido y callado por primera vez desde que llego a su oficina. Entonces de verdad no lo sabía, pobre. Aun así, era un alivio tener unos segundos de silencio. Harry seguía atónito, pálido, Draco le sonrió con algo de empatía, Harry se miraba mal, confundido, triste. Realmente sentía algo de pena, no ser invitado a la boda de tu hijo debía ser duro. A él le hubiera dolido mucho estar en su lugar. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? - 

Draco lo pensó un poco, no era mucho tiempo, no realmente. 

-Dos o tres meses, seguro tenía pensado decírtelo pronto. – 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

-Se casaron casi en cuento se graduaron. - 

-Si, creo que lo habían planeado desde antes. - 

\- ¿Eso significa, que tu yo somo familia? – 

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, no lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva. Harry soltó una pequeña risa ante su reacción. 

\- ¿Asustado Malfoy? -

Draco miro a Harry. Estar emparentado con la familia Potter no sonaba tan mal, si no viniera por defecto estar emparentado con los Weasley. ¿Y si sus nietos se parecían a Ron? Su cuerpo se sacudió con otro escalofrió inconsciente.

-Te soy sincero Potter, solo un poco. -


End file.
